Predictable
by Wildeh
Summary: Approaching rain, a possible power outage and a strange blue haired silhouette drenched in water - AMUTO.


* * *

It was just her luck.

Her parents were out of town, and she was left babysitting her younger sister. On top of that, she had had a huge problem with sleep lately. News of an approaching storm did not help either. Right now however, she lay on her bed illuminated by her small desk lamp as she tried once more to get into the book she was reading.

Although, the sudden crash of thunder had caused the book to slip from her fingers. Of course the heroine was always afraid of something childish like this. Be it ghosts, the dark and yes even thunderstorms. But for Amu, this had only been a recent development.

It was still light outside, but late enough that Ami had already gone to bed. The sky was that off grey you see when it's about this time of the night. The clouds obscured the once beautiful view she had of her neighborhood, and the humidity had managed to also create a very thick fog, making her unable to even make out the flowers in the garden outside.

With her fingers now shaking, Amu had pulled the curtains closed in order to block out any lightning that threatened to make its way into her room. Never mind that the curtains were a light colour and did not completely cover the sliding glass doors thus making this exercise completely pointless, this action still provided her with an ounce of comfort.

She left the room.

Heading just across the hall she took the silence of the storm as a chance to check up on Ami. Unlike Amu it was hard now a day to get Ami scared. She had managed to grow out of her 'monster-under-the-bed' phase quite easily –also quite young- which did not make Amu jealous… Much. The amount of things that Amu had gone through proved to her that those monsters her mind had created could very well be true.

Another crash echoed into the pinkette's ears. She shook, holding in her scream by placing her hands over her mouth.

Ami lay in her bed across from her, snoring quietly.

"Geez," Amu sighed lowering her hands back to her sides. "What I wouldn't give to be in your position right now."

Wind began picking up and shaking the windows. Rain pounded onto the glass and the roof. It was as if it was a symphony of percussions had started up.

She left the room and made her way back to her own, hoping that she could try once more to read the book and take her mind off the storm.

Going back to her room was not the best idea. Amu's windows were weak and shook painfully loud in the thrashing wind. She rubbed her arms nervously and walked towards them.

Sometimes the noise would stop or at least quiet if she locked them or placed an object on the track. Amu grabbed a wooden plank from her closet and dragged it to the window. She regretted the idea instantly. '_With my luck I'll end up getting completely terrified by another flash of lightening,'_ What she did not expect when she pulled back the curtains was a six-foot tall silhouette leaning against her window, completely drenched in water; his hand on the door-handle and all features covered by a soaked shag of blue hair.  
If she wasn't already used to the man suddenly making an appearance at the most random times, Amu might have had a heart attack. Instead she threw back the curtains and slid open the doors. Ikuto just swayed into the room, mumbling something incoherently under-breath.

"Oi, don't you dare sit on my-" Amu screamed. The window was still open and thunder had boomed through the darkening sky. Lighting followed immediately after, sending Amu falling down to the ground and pressing her hands to her ears.

Ikuto snapped out of his dazed state and whipped his head back to look at her. "Amu? What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing just-" She was once again cut off by another loud crash as the small desk light flickered. Amu sunk lower on the ground, her knees pressed to her chest. Ikuto closed the door and curtains and placed his hand on hers.

"Get up," he calmly spoke in her ear. This managed to make her drop her hands a little, and her legs went limp.

"I can't."

"You know I can make you," a smirk was evident in his tone.

Amu remained silent, tensing as a distant crackle of thunder pulsed through her ears.

"Alright than," Ikuto walked behind the small girl and bent down beside her. "Going up."

With the whisper left dangling in her ears he proceeded with picking her up under her arms. She dropped her hands immediately with the loss of contact with the ground. The wooden floor panels were the only thing keeping her somewhat sane during the storm, and with those gone she did not want to think what would happen if another lightening strike hit.

And of course, it did. Amu however had her screams muffled by a large hand covering her mouth. Her kicks were stopped with the sudden force of being pushed to the corner of her bed, and being secured by another one of Ikuto's large hands.

"Why are you always so loud?"

"Shut up! And keep your hands to yourself," she meant to slap away his hand but he had already pulled it away. Instead it was higher and had managed to wind itself around her waist.

"You don't have to scream, it's just a storm."

"I'm not scared of a silly storm!"

"I never said you were scared," he smirked edging in closer. His arm brushed against her skin. It was still damp from the rain. She backed away.

"I'd ask you not to touch me with your soaking wet clothing but I think you'd use that as an excuse to strip down in-front of me." Amu rubbed the spot dry.

"Most likely." He shed his wet jacket anyway, dropping it on the floor. Amu just sighed.

The storm had calmed. It was still obviously pouring, but the thunder had subsided. The sky was pitch black, and Amu's small desk-lamp did not seem as bright as it did before. Ikuto stayed against her, leaning himself against her headboard with her squished against the wall. Amu had no idea why he had placed her here, but she wasn't going to move anytime soon.

The warmth radiating off the man was far too nice.

"So, why are you here?"

Ikuto was silent. Amu could not see his face from where she sat, and still refused to move. Even though her childish side had pushed and willed against this position more than anything, her inner teenager was quite pleased. How odd.

"Do you not want me here?" He faced her now. A pout evident on his face.

"Only dog's pout," she copied his smirk, and his pout disappeared. Ikuto actually seemed offended. He rolled away, the heat going with him. Amu internally groaned.

"I just came because of the storm," Ikuto gave her his answer. It was too simple, but Amu did not push. If she had learned anything from being around Ikuto for all these years it was that he had only said these cryptic answers in order for her to whine and beg for a more detailed answer. Luckily he would eventually give her the full reason if she remained silent or changed  
the topic.

Ikuto drummed his fingers impatiently on the bed. He turned back to Amu immediately.

"When did you start becoming the tease?" He huffed, bringing his arms up to lean on them. He nestled his hand under his chin to support himself. His dark blue hair was dry now but still dangled the same way as it did when wet.

"I've learned from the best." She smiled.

Ikuto just smiled back, dropping his head to her pillow. His hair fanned out, making it seem like he had a mane, Amu pictured him with the familiar blue cat ears atop his head.

"You constantly deny that you are a perverted little girl, and yet you still continuously watch me when I am asleep," he spoke, though his eyes remained closed.

"H-how could you tell," She was flustered, and turned away from him. She could feel her face heating up with embarrassment.

"You are predictable," His hand gripped her wrist and he pulled her down to him. She laid on the bed now, her arm along his chest. Ikuto pulled her body a little more closely so that her torso was now laying on his.

"Sometimes."

* * *

Short little one-shot I started during the storm this afternoon.  


I find it somewhat cute :)

Anyways. I hope it was clear enough to get the real reason why he is at her house. I had tried to make the hints known. This also takes place in the future. Amu in High-school, a bit more matured.

Also. The title was last minute. The story did not even really have an actual title.

Anyways.

Read&Review. I'm going back to writing Just Joking now x3

P.S. Also, this is a little Thank you present to my fans of Just Joking 3. I love how loyal you can be!~


End file.
